Treasure Planet: A Change in Direction
by Freya Emerson
Summary: Bethany Cook's life has been a rollercoaster of emotions and filled with secrets and mysteries, who said being the daughter of a famous pirate was easy? However, when she boards the R.L.S Legacy with Long John Silver and his crew of misfits, she meets Jim Hawkins and befriends him, will all her secrets be spilled? What will happen as the journey progresses?
1. Chapter 1- The Start of an Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these awesome characters in this story. Except Bethany Cook.

NOTE: I'm English, so I'm sorry if any American readers cannot understand my spelling of certain words.

 **Chapter 1- The Start of an Adventure**

I look around the spaceport, everyone was rushing around trying to get from A to B. The old cyborg looking down at me, I'd always been his favourite member of the crew, mainly because my father was the exceptional pirate, Captain Cook. Silver had always seen my father in the highest regard, and it was no secret to me that the two were very good friends. He'd always been a friend of mine, I used to love it when he visited, he taught me everything I knew. I grew up with him, and I couldn't respect him more.

However, there's always that one member of your father's crew that really pisses you off whenever he's around. For me, that one member was Scroop, violent and ruthless, he'd never really given a damn about anyone else. My father never truly liked him, but he knew that Scroop was a brilliant pirate and couldn't afford to lose him.

Silver's adorable little morph comes from behind me and starts rubbing himself against my cheek, his cheeky little face full of content as I smile back at him.

"Hello Morphy." I say, caressing Morph with my index finger. Morph quickly flies over to his master, as they both smile at each other. You could tell that they both had waited for this moment their whole lives.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a humanoid dog-thing in an old-fashioned, weird, metal space suit, with a human boy, about my age. He's wearing a tan coloured shirt, simple green trousers and a dark brown jacket, I weirdly recognise him… he's looking at me.

 _Oh no! He's noticed me_ , I think, _Act like you did nothing._

The dog-thing was soon to divert him, I suddenly feel a pang of sadness but I know what he has and Silver will jump to opportunity to regain the map, at any cost.

"That boy over there." I say

"Las, tell me ya 'aven't been eyed any boys, 'ave ya?" Silver jokes.

"No, you old scumbag," I reply "I recognise him. I think he's the one from the Benbow, I know it." I pointed at the boy, Silver looks at me in utter delight, I know why.

"Who? The dog in the odd spacesuit?" Silver asks, confused.

"No! The human boy!" I say, bursting out laughing. Silver's cybernetic eye looks at the young boy, searching for the map. He sighs.

"Aye, las. I can't tell from 'ere." The Ursid sounds so disappointed. "I guess we'll just 'ave to wait an' see."

"Yes, I guess so." I sigh, the sudden burst of anticipation and excitement is gone from me in an instant. "We should probably be getting off to the ship."

"What isss keeping you two? We need to get to the ship!" Scroop interrupts.

"In fact, Ssscroop," I say, imitating his way of talking. "We were merely trying to find the map." Best excuse ever.

"Bethany, don't be idiot, we'll never find it here." Onus tells me.

"Aye, he is right." Silver intervenes. "Even he does 'ave it, he may not be on da same ship as us." The rest of the crew, including Scroop, nods in agreement. There was no denying that Silver's remark is probably true, yet something in me knows that there was a huge adventure just waiting for me.

We're finally here, the R.L.S Legacy. It's really is a sight to behold, my excited shipmates behind me howling and screaming, a smile coming over my face.

"Calm down, you ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots." A voice shouts, I turn around. A cat-like creature is standing to the side of us in a suit that can only resemble that of a captain.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Your captain, young lady." She says.

"I think the girl means your name ma'am." Her first officer tells her.

"Of course, I know she means my name, Mr Arrow." The captain says, walking down the stairs to greet me. "I'm Captain Amelia."

"Umm… Bethany Cook." I say.

"Hmmm. The daughter of Captain Aaron Cook, on my vessel. This truly is a diverse crew. Yet suspicious to some degree."

"Wasn't my choice to be his daughter."

"Positive it wasn't, was never too fond pirates, myself." Amelia replies straight-forwardly before walking away from me swiftly, chatting to Mr Arrow.

"What in the heavens, was dat, las?" Silver asks.

"I honestly don't know, let's forget that ever happened." I say, walking into Silver's quarters with him. I help him with unpacking for the next few minutes, yet as soon as we started with his bonzabeast stew, Mr Arrow arrives ordering about the boy from the port and his ridiculous-looking canine friend.

"I'll not tolerate a crossword of our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Mr Arrow claims.

"Aye, well said, Mr Arrow, sir." Silver replies. "We wouldn't want any nonsense on this ship."

"Mr Silver, may I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr Arrow says.

"Love the outfit, Doc." Silver says, inspecting the space suit Doppler was wearing with his cyborg eye.

"Thank you, urm… love the eye." The doctor says, awkwardly, trying to stop the laser coming from Silver's eye. I giggle as he does so, wondering how much more of mess this 'Doppler' could be.

"Yes, Mr Silver, this is Jim Hawkins, he will be your new cabin boy." Mr Arrow explains. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" The doctor asks, we all look at him. How does he even know half of those words?

"I'll follow you." The doctor tells Mr Arrow, awkwardly. I laugh and roll my eyes.

 _What a mess_ , I think before getting back to work.

They both leave to the upper deck.

Silver looks at Jim, eyes him up and down. He walks over to Jim, I look behind me, Silver whips out his cybernetic arm.

"Jimbo!" he says, he'd pulled his cybernetic arm on the wrong setting. I laugh, he's always done this to trick people, their reactions got funnier and funnier each and every time. He changes the setting.

"Now this young lady an' me'll ya company for a while," Silver explains, leaning on the open stove behind him. "I bet ya didn't notice her, she's been hiding in the background ever since we got 'ere. Beth!"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"This is Bethany, Jimbo. Jimbo, Bethany." Silver says. I looked at him, yet just as I was about to greet him…

"You seem familiar. I don't know why." Jim says, could it be?

"Ya see 'ere Jimbo, ya know Beth huh?" Silver tells Jim, Jim nodded.

 _There goes my secret,_ I think.

"D'ya know she's the daughter of Captain Cook?"

"No way! Is she?" Jim says, gobsmacked, he pauses, hangs his head. "She can't be who I was thinking of then."

Disappointed, I was so sure it could be him. Not with my luck.

"Ok! Ok! I'm the daughter of some famous pirate? So, what?!" I bellowed. "Can you two please stop talking about me now?" Silver coughed, mortified by my remark.

Morph suddenly opens his eye as I place my hand on the counter, he transforms into his original blob state. He quickly caresses my cheek and flies over to Jim.

"What is that thing?" Jim asks, as the little blob happily flies around him, content to see a new face in the crew.

"What is that thing?" Morph repeated.

"He's a morph." Silver explains, Morph changes into Jim for a split second before turning into his original form. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1. Let's get back to business Jimbo. We wouldn't want our crew goin' 'ungry, why don't ya help an' Beth out for a while?" Jim reluctantly decides to join in with us, looking utterly confused as we throw stuff around the place chopping, stirring and slicing everything on the recipe.

"Ever cooked before, Jimbo?" Silver asks.

"Nah. I mean, my mum runs an inn but I mainly just do the dishes." Jim says, wait it is him. I knew it! Wait was he the kid at the Benbow or not? Now I'm confused.

"Well you're going to have to learn, quick." I say. "By the way. Well, I'm sorry I lashed out earlier, I'm just tired of being famous. I've had enough."

I turn around and miserably flop both my arms on the counter behind me.

"What's bugging her?" Jim asks the Ursid.

"Aye, a lot of childhood trauma," Silver replies. "Experienced some things, ya'd never want her to."

"Same here." Jim says, I turn around and stop moping, I stare at him dumbfounded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim continues.

"Aye, Jimbo, I understand," Silver says.

"Do you?" Jim asks.

"Argh, Jimbo, we're all in the same boat 'ere. Literally!" Silver joked, putting his arm around the boy.

"Prepare to cast off!" I hear Mr Arrow shout from above.

"Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch." Silver says, patting the boy on the back and pushing him on a bit. "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Jim leaves to observe the launch, a half-smile on his face.

"We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Silver says to his shapeshifting companion, who's eating a small trimming of one of the vegetable. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't."

I walk onto the deck, Jim is already there wiping the deck, one of the pirates pushes him to the side.

"Watch it twerp." Hands says.

Luckily, it's probably nothing to worry about if it's Hands, he gives people a good warning before taking any action, in fact, if any of the crew threatens Jim it's not to be worried about, all except one. If Scroop threatens him, Jim or anyone for that matter, is over. Scroop literally has no mercy. He'll kill even if he doesn't like your smell. I must keep an eye on him, Scroop could be hiding around any corner.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" Hedley says, Jim was staring at them. I can easily bet that he'd never seen anything like them in his life.

"Yeah weirdo." Torrance repeats, I start to notice how serious this conversation is getting. Out of the corner my eye, I see Scroop climbing down the shrouds, his face showing his all too obvious intent.

 _That's it_ , I think, _Jim you're screwed._

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." Scroop hisses.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim recklessly insults the arachnid.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." Scroop hisses in response, pulling the boy close to him.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine." Jim responds, insulting Scroop yet again, putting himself at more risk than it's worth.

"Why, you impudent little…" Scroop says, slamming the boy up against the nearby mast. The crew starts shouting encouraging Scroop to kill Jim, right then and there.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" Scroop hisses.

A sudden shock rushes through my body. I'm not going to let Scroop kill someone right in front of me, and have me sitting here watching it all play out. I run over to the mast. I can't let Jim end up like my father. Getting in between Jim and the arachnid. clenching my fists, raising my leg, I send a powerful kick to Scroop's chest, flinging him backwards, Jim falls. A mix of shock and glee on his face.

"I think by now you should know what it's like to get on the wrong side of these fists, Scroop. Unpleasant, isn't it?" I say, brushing my fists.

"The boy was sniffing about."

"Doesn't give you an excuse for murder."

"Give me one reason why shouldn't I kill both you and the cabin boy, right now."

"What did I tell about getting on the wrong side of my fists?" I clench my fists once more and propel my fist to the side of his thin face, then another punch this time up his tiny mouth which can spout nothing but a bunch of hissing and death threats. A final two blows to the front of his face send the arachnid to the floor. Silver arrives to the top floor, his eye glowing red, I can clearly tell that he's staring at Scroop.

"Scroop! You have no right to be threatening my cabin boy like that!" Silver threatens the arachnid. Mr Arrow arrives to scene, walking down the stairs. I roll my eyes, annoyed with him for interrupting the fascinating incident.

 _Perfect timing_ , I think sarcastically, _as per usual._

"What's all this. then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship." Mr Arrow bellows, the crew mumbling and moaning in frustration.

"I was merely protecting myself and Jim, Mr Arrow," I say. "You can't blame me for that."

"It's not you I blame, Bethany." Mr Arrow says, I take sigh of relief. He walks around us, hands behind his back. "You know the rules, don't you Scroop. Am I clear?" He stares into Scroop's eyes.

"Transparently." Scroop hisses.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig... for the remainder of the voyage." Mr Arrow leaves, continuing to observe the behaviour of the crew, keeping a sharp eye on Scroop.

"Beth, what happened?!" Silver asks me, hanging over me intimidatingly.

"You see Jim was doing his job, then Scroop came down the shrouds and threatening Jim for just looking at the other members of the crew. So, I came in to help, I'm not letting him end up like my father." I say.

"Beth, what 'bout yer father? I swear 'e died at the 'ands of another pirate. There's somethin' you're not telling me."

"Ok, not right now. You've got a crew to sort out." I push him away, I can't tell him, as much as I want to. Scroop would destroy me. Silver walks away, annoyed and confused.

Jim walks over to me. He smiles at me.

"What was that for? I didn't need help, I can help myself you know." Jim says.

"Really? With the way you were acting, I would never have thought it." I reply.

"Well I can."

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice."

"Thank you, but where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad."

"Oh…" He hangs his head.

"What's wrong? You don't have one, do you?" He shakes his head.

"I don't have one either."

"I know."

"That's the problem, everyone knows. They're all sorry for me, it rubs it in."

"No one's sorry for me."

"You're very lucky."

"I'm not."

"You are. You've not lost both of your parents, you're not famous, you're not on a voyage with the very person that killed your father."

"Wait, who actually killed your father?"

"Another pirate captain killed him."

"I can tell that's a lie."

"It isn't."

"It is." Heck, that kid is really good at reading minds.

"Scroop did it! Okay?! Are you happy now?!" I shouldn't have said that, I hang my head in shame and grief.

"Oh, my god. We've got to get you off of here!"

"No, leave it. I'm fine."

"You are nowhere near 'fine', I know that."

"Please just, leave it!"

"Why should I?! That's murder! You have to do something!"

"I know I should, but it's too late."

"It's never too late. People need to know."

"No one needs to know. Maybe it's better off this way."

"It's not, you're living a lie. That's not right."

"I guess you're right. I'll tell someone after I get home."

"Good, that's the right thing."

"You've got a job to do and you don't want to get on Silver's bad side, trust me."

"Ok, I'll see you round then."

"I think you will." I walk away, why did I say all that? Why do I suddenly trust him? I am going to die. I'm dead. Hope Jim gets a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2- Bethany's Past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters in this story, they all belong to Disney. Except Bethany Cook.

NOTE: I'm English, so I'm sorry if any American readers cannot understand my spelling of certain words.

 **Chapter 2- Bethany's Past**

 _I sat there, Scroop doing his usual duties. I could tell he was done with all these chores. His face filled with anger and hatred for my father. He seriously needs to calm down._

 _I stared at the vast amounts of sky passing by. I never got used to its strange beauty, even after 12 years of living with a famous pirate for a father. It was a wonder to look at._

 _My father passed me, smiling at me contentedly, not knowing of the horror that awaited him._

 _Scroop stares at him, the same cold, angry expression. He walks up to my father, I got scared, real scared. He slams my father up against the post behind me._

 _"_ _Scroop! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" My father screamed._

 _"_ _You're going to find out. But you won't be able to tell anyone" Scroop hissed._

 _I ran over to my father, attempting to push Scroop out of the way. I couldn't, it was all hopeless._

 _"_ _You little weakling!" Scroop hissed, almost laughing at my weak strength. He hit me around the head, leaving me lying vulnerable. I touched the side of my cheek, blood._

 _"_ _Beth! Help me!" My father screamed._

 _"_ _DAD!" I screamed, it was utterly disgusting. My father lay there a bad cut to his neck, many others near his lungs and heart. He was dying._

 _I suddenly felt myself being lifted, I was soon met with Scroop's terrifying face._

 _"_ _Promise to me this, you'll never speak a word of this to anyone, ever! Say it wasn't me, it was another pirate! OK?!" Scroop said, staring at my horrified young face._

 _"_ _Let me see my dad! You pyscho! Let me see him!" I screamed through my tears._

 _"_ _Do you promise it or not?!"_

 _"_ _YES, I PROMISE! NOW LET ME SEE HIM!"_

 _"_ _Fine." He dropped me, I fell on the floor, crawled over to my wounded father. My dying father._

 _"_ _Dad. I can't lose you. You have to live, I can't lose you as well as mum." I said, hugging my father._

 _"_ _You'll have to." He said, stroking my cheek._

 _"_ _No, there must be a way!"_

 _"There's no way you can—" He stopped, his eyes rolled back into his head, he fell back. He was dead. I started weeping, I was an orphan. Orphaned at 12 years old. That's depressing to think about._

 _I slumped back, it'd been a hard day. I couldn't help but think about the boy solar surfing in the cavern, he had talent. A crap ton of it to, Silver would certainly say so._

 _I got a few weird looks from a some of the people in the inn. The woman running it included, I soon sat down, people stopped staring at me. Good job Beth, no one recognised me. I guess I have changed in these last three years, a lot._

 _I've really enjoyed my time out of the public eye with Silver and his crew, despite the whole Scroop situation._

 _"_ _I've not seen you around before." A friendly woman, the owner, came up to me._

 _"_ _Oh, I've only just arrived." I said._

 _"_ _I guess that explains it. Anything I can get you?"_

 _"_ _Just a drink and a good meal."_

 _"_ _Coming right up." She left and started talking to a dog-like creature, who appeared to be her friend._

 _"_ _How's Jim?" Her canine friend asked_

 _"_ _Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year, but I really think... that he's starting to turn a corner." She said._

 _Good luck with that, I thought._

 _The door opened as if on cue with my thought process._

 _"_ _Mrs Hawkins?"_

 _"_ _Jim!" She dropped the dishes in shock._

 _"_ _Called it." I said under my breath._

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks for that." The kid looked at me, he looked about my age and really handsome. He attempted to walk over to his mother however, the two robots were quick to pull him back._

 _"_ _Not so fast." One of the robots said._

 _"_ _We apprehended your son operating... a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4... section fifteen, paragraph, um..."_

 _"_ _Six?"_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _Don't mention it."_

 _"_ _Jim!" Jim's mother was clearly still in shock, how naïve could a single mother be?_

 _"_ _As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of his probation."_

 _"_ _Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just—" Her friend suddenly made the very wrong choice of interrupting._

 _"_ _Um. ahem. pardon me… Officers, if I might, uh, interject here." This was only going to go one way. "I am the noted astrophysicist, Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping."_

 _"_ _Are you the boy's father?" One of the robots asked him._

 _"_ _Oh! Good heavens, no! Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." The mother answered, this conversation had suddenly gotten very awkward._

 _"_ _Back off, sir!"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Delbert. l will take it from here." The mother butted in._

 _"_ _Well, Sarah, if you insist. Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again." That did go wrong, am I psychic or something?_

 _"_ _Due to repeated violations of statute 1 5-C... we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." One robot said._

 _"_ _Kiddie hoosegow."_

 _"_ _The slammo."_

 _"_ _Thank you, officers. It won't happen again." Sarah was handling the situation surprisingly well._

 _"_ _We see his type all the time, ma'am."_

 _"_ _Wrong choices." Fair enough._

 _"_ _Dead-enders." Really?_

 _"_ _Losers." Not necessary whatsoever._

 _"_ _Hey, I don't think that's exactly fair." I said getting out of my chair. "Sure, I can see where he's going wrong. Sure, he's needs to practice somewhere else. But, to be honest, he has talent. It's there, so there's no need to say that he has no future, that's pointless. He has a future, he does. What's your job again? Insulting teenagers? Is that your job? Pretty crap one, if you ask me."_

 _"_ _Our job is to make sure crime is banished from Montressor." A robot said._

 _"_ _Then do it! No rudeness needed." I said. Everyone stared at me, then started clapping, applause. Something I only got when I saved my father's ship from a huge storm when he got injured. Only once._

 _"_ _That was entirely unforeseen." I heard the canine say._

 _"_ _Ok, everyone settle down!" Sarah said, she turned to Jim. "Jim look at me. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it? Jim! Look at me! It's been hard enough keeping this place... afloat by myself without you going—"_

 _"_ _Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my— Forget it." I felt oddly sympathetic for both him and his mother, no one was on his side. Even I had that. And she basically had far too much on her plate._

 _"_ _Mrs Hawkins! My juice!" A woman screamed._

 _"_ _Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." Sarah said. "Jim, I just don't want to see you... throw away your entire future."_

 _"_ _Correction. Not throw away, make bad. I mean, everyone has a future, short or long, good or bad. It's not like you can just take your future out and put it in the bin, if you know what I mean." I said, walking over to the pair._

 _"_ _You know what I mean."_

 _"_ _Yeah I do. I'm just—"_

 _"_ _Wait, you're not coming to me to complain about how I've not got your meal yet!"_

 _"_ _What do you expect?"_

 _"_ _Well, that."_

 _"_ _Tough day, huh?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and it just got a whole lot worse."_

 _"_ _Well, if I was in your position I would feel the same."_

 _"_ _Thank you for understanding, what you said back there all of it was true. They shouldn't have been so judgemental of Jim. They seem to hate him in particular, don't they?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure things will work out ok."_

 _"_ _I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like- felon...fellow... fellow like Jim." The canine said._

 _"_ _Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left well. Jim's just never recovered and you know how smart he is, He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet. he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know. Delbert I've tried everything I can to get through to him. Nothing's ever working out."_

 _"_ _Your gonna need all the help you can get." I said._

 _"_ _I know._ _l keep dreaming one day I'll open that door... and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet... and begging me to let him keep it." She said, opening the locket which hung around her neck. I was greeted with this adorable little boy, carrying a whole bunch of different toys. It really melted my heart._

 _Again, the door seemed to open in unison with people's thoughts._

 _"_ _James Pleiades Hawkins!" I laughed a little at his middle name, Pleiades! What kind of name is that?! Good thing that isn't his actual name!_

 _"_ _Mum, he's hurt...bad!" He said, bringing the salamander inside. I know what he had, I had to get them out of here. Someone would want it._

 _"_ _You guys have to get out of here!" I shouted._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Jim asked._

 _"_ _Saving your arses, that's what! Jim, get what he has and leave immediately! You two, leave right now!"_

 _"_ _If you say so." The canine said, running off with Sarah._

 _Billy gave Jim the map before he ran off however, just as he did so the door was broken down, it was Silver._

 _Why was he of all people there? I thought he'd given up!_

"Bad dreams?" Someone asks, my eyes flutter open. My eyes come into contact with Scroop's.

"Let me get up. Stop fucking staring at me." I slap him around the face, before getting up and out of my hammock.

"What do you want?" I continue, pissed off.

"Just making sure our little secret is being kept safe." Scroop says.

"So, you think I go around bragging about how my father's dead."

"I'm only making sure."

"No one knows."

"Good, I'll make sure of it."

"What do you mean?" Out of nowhere, he picks me up by his claw.

"This is what I mean, I'll make sure you never tell anyone, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of this claw. Take this as a warning."

He drops me, I fall. A surging pain went through my back, I sat up. I walk out of the room and up onto the deck, I'm greeted by the one person I don't want to see right now. Silver.

I can bet he saw or at least heard most of that, I told Jim. I'm not telling anyone else, I regret telling him, I'm tired of keeping secrets.

Silver stops me, I know why.

"Wha 'appened back dere lass?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Somethin' 'appened Beth, I need ta know."

"It's nothing I can talk about. Please let me leave."

"Lass, yer ca' talk ta me 'bout anyt'ing, yer know dat. By de way, de cap'in wan's to see yer."

"Please leave me alone." I duck underneath Silver's arm before he can even realise it. I ran off, only to bump into Jim. Well done me. Another surge of pain in my back.

"You ok?" Jim asks, helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"You still owe me a full backstory, I—"

"You know it all. And I don't like to talk about it anyway."

"Ok, A: The books lied once who's to say they wouldn't lie again, B: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You know how to get your way, don't you? I'm an orphan, my mother was taken away from me when I was eight and, as you already know, my father was murdered when I was twelve. I was a pirate most of my life even though I didn't want to be. It's only the last two years that I've not been one, I joined Silver and I'm exploring the galaxies, out of the limelight and I couldn't wish for anything better."

"Damn, and I thought my life was bad." He obviously didn't listen to the part about how happy I am now.

"I told you, you are lucky."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'd better be going the captain wants me for something or another."

"Same here, Silver wants me."

I'm glad of it, Silver and Jim had made quite the connection over the few months of the voyage, the same with me and the captain, she sometimes even calls me into her office when she needs company. I can bet my bottom dollar that is the case with this visit.

I walk up to the captain's office, I do hope she wants company, I've not caused any trouble, have I?

"Feel free to enter Bethany, you've not been a nuisance as of recent." The captain's familiar voice cuts through any of my worries like a knife through butter.

I walk in, reassured. She offers me to sit down.

"No need to be timorous child, I wouldn't harm you." The captain says, again reassuring me.

I tentatively sit down, looking around me for a couple of seconds before my attention is back to the captain.

"Amelia—" I start, I am soon cut off.

"It is captain or ma'am to you, young lady."

"Would her royal highness like her tea served on a golden plate?"

"Quite the satirical individual, aren't you?" The captain says, slowly sipping at her tea.

"Not one of my more redeeming qualities."

"Jokes aside, I have a declaration. I envision an imminent captain in you, I mean it. And, I intend to make it a reality. Seeing how you control the rest of the crew, and with hardly any purpose in doing so, with such domination and intellect, I couldn't foresee you participating in any other job."

"Well, I don't know. I'd need the education to do so."

"Oh, needless to say, what I mean is, you have potential. The Interstellar Academy would be a fantastic choice. You have fully rid yourself of your former pirating life, haven't you?"

"Indeed, I'd never want to go back. Sure, I love exploration, but after my mother was taken away from me, I completely changed, I wouldn't want to do the very thing which had caused her death."

"Yes, with what you've been through, I genuinely don't condemn you."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Tish-Tosh, it's what any with a fully operational moral compass would do."

"Still, thank you."

I'm dismissed a few minutes after the whole, huge motivational speech about my 'potential'. I know that everything she was 100% true, I know I have it in me. I'm just afraid that my past would get in the way.

I see that Jim and Silver are already off in the longboat. Jim obviously going far too fast, I can vaguely see Silver get scared out of his mind. I let a huge laugh, I expect that everyone thinks I'm going crazy. I don't care, they know I'm crazy.

I walk down to the kitchen, I know Silver will be there soon enough, he'll have work for both me and Jim.

I'm suddenly thrown backwards, my side crashing against the wall. What the hell happened?


	3. Chapter 3- Gone Supernova

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these awesome characters in this story. Except Bethany Cook.

NOTE: I'm English, so I'm sorry if any American readers cannot understand my spelling of certain words.

 **Chapter 3- Gone Supernova**

I struggle to get up, my back badly playing up. The right side of my chest in agony. I can't stand for the best part of five minutes. Jim and Silver suddenly find me.

"Lass!" Silver shouts, running over to me.

"Beth!" Jim also runs over to me. "What the-What happened?"

"I should be asking you that." I reply.

"The star Pelusa has exploded."

"Oh god."

"Lass, yer alright?" Silver asks me.

"No, I can't get up."

"Here, let me help you up." Jim says, grabbing my arm and pulling it over his shoulder.

We all walk up and onto the deck, we're greeted with a horrifying sight, huge remnants of the star slowly heading towards the ship.

"Oh, my god." I say, in utter shock and horror.

Me and Jim interrupt Amelia and Delbert who seem to be figuring out a way to get away from here.

"Captain! Beth's injured, really badly." Jim shouts, the Amelia stares at my frail body, worried out of her head.

"I suppose someone here will have medical knowledge." Amelia says, laying me down beside her.

"Silver, he should." Jim says.

"Then get him at once."

"Aye, aye captain."

Silver soon arrives at my side, oddly yet gently touching my side and my back. I wait in a sort-of anticipation to see whether all this handling is actually going to pay off.

"It seems as if her side is ok, it's her back that I'm worried about, it could be fractured." Silver says.

"Ok, Beth, you remain right here at all costs." Amelia instructs me.

"Alright." I reply.

"Captain! You must see this!" The doctor says.

"What is it Doctor?" Amelia runs over to him.

"The star is transforming into a black hole!"

"We're being pulled in!" Mr Turnbuckle shouts, soon before being thrown off the wheel.

"Ohh! No, you don't, you- Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia shouts attempting to turn the wheel in a different direction.

"No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" The doctor informs her.

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here." Amelia says, ecstatic with the news.

"All sails secured, Captain!" Mr Arrow shouts.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" Amelia shouts.

"Aye, Captain. You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails." Mr Arrow is clearly confused, yet still willing to do his job. That is admirable. A whole bunch of baffled and annoyed shouts from the crew, break the moment where Mr Arrow got to prove his allegiance.

"No use in blabbering on about it! Get on with unfurling those sails! Now! Get to it!" I shout over the top of their unimpressed shouts. They soon get to unfurling the sails. Mr Arrow and Amelia stare at me, I seem to have more control over the situation than they do.

"Very well done, Beth." Amelia says, her face filled with admiration. I'm admired by a freaking captain?! Mr Arrow nods at me in appreciation and runs over to join the crew.

"Why thank you." I reply.

"Mr. Hawkins... make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Amelia was obviously back to her job. Jim runs over and secures all the lifelines and makes sure I have mine on.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim shouts back, wait a second, what's that scoundrel up to?

Scroop's standing there, up on the rigging unfurling the sails, staring deviously at Mr Arrow. Oh no, this is not going to end well.

Putting my injury at the back of my mind, I run over to the shrouds and start climbing them, despite the agonising pain in my back. Much to Amelia's dissatisfaction.

I've got there just in time, Scroop slowly teasing at Mr Arrow's death. Luckily for Mr Arrow, he just made the riskiest decision he could. I soon punch the arachnid with all the strength I can muster, causing him to fall off the beam, and me to nearly lose my balance.

I turn around, grab onto Mr Arrow's lifeline just as it breaks. I shouldn't have used up all my strength on that punch back there. A look of shock and relief comes on Mr Arrow's face.

"You shouldn't do this, you're in pain!" He shouts, noticing my injuries.

"I should, it's the right thing!" I shout through my pain. "You can let go, though! It's not like you're not attached to it!"

He let's go of his lifeline, allowing me to pull him up a bit more easily, I overlook my injury. I pull him to safety, that was far more painful than anticipated, I probably made things worse.

Don't think like that, you saved this guy, don't think like that.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"I had to." I answer his question as simply as possible, I don't want to get into, you know, the details.

"I can tell that's not the case, you're injured." What the hell, another blasted mind-reader on this ship.

I remember my conversation with Jim on the first night of the expedition.

 _You're living a lie. That's not right._

"The truth is, Scroop killed my father." I am more than ready to get this all off my chest. "He killed him right in front of my face, that's why I saved you, protected Jim on the first day, his anger, hatred and jealousy boiled over. That's why I always make sure that he doesn't kill anyone else, it reminds me of the way he killed my father."

I'd not bothered to even look at Arrow during the whole time I was making my confession, he looks at me, deeply moved.

"I never realised… I-I-I'm so sorry… I don't know what to—" He says, still in shock.

"No need to worry, I'm just fine…I think." I reply, cutting him short.

"I'm afraid Mr Arrow has been lost…" I hear Scroop telling Amelia, what a sly snake of a spider.

"Come on, we'd better be going, they all think your dead." I say, bluntly, climbing down the rigging.

 **Jim's POV:**

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." I know I've secured them all, I know it. I rush over to them.

"No, I checked them all. l-l did. I checked them all. They were secure. l swear." I don't how it happened.

"It was secure," I hear a voice say, it's Beth. "Until a certain arachnid cut it. Lucky for Mr Arrow, I managed to save him."

How the hell?! She'd saved him, I could've sworn she was injured. Who cares? Everyone's alive and well.

"Sorrowful news about your unanticipated death, Mr Arrow." Amelia jokes.

"I'm sure I'll get over it." Mr Arrow replies, sending the former sombre crew into fits of laughter. Well, all except one. Scroop stands there, fury bubbling inside of him, he looks as if he is about to explode.

"Why you little—" Scroop starts, although he is soon cut off.

"Thank me later." Beth interrupts him. "Also, pardon me if this is too much shocking news for one day, but this isn't Scroop's first attempt at murder. No, he murdered Captain Aaron Cook, my father."

A scandalous gasp came from the crew, Silver's face filled with ferocity towards Scroop. Had Silver and Captain Cook been friends?

"Well, jokes aside. Mr Scroop shall be escorted to the brig tomorrow morning and shall remain there for the remainder of the voyage. We continue as usual." Amelia explains, walking up to her office.

I'm not convinced that what Beth said is true. She was doing it to cover me up, wasn't she? If so, why was Scroop so mad? Did he actually do it?

"l screwed up! For two seconds, l thought that maybe—" I mumble to myself through my tears, I'm cut off.

"What are you doing? Are you crying?" Beth asks.

"For two seconds, l thought that maybe...l could do something right, but—Aagh! I just—" I say.

"It wasn't even your fault! Stop acting like such a baby! He didn't even die! Pull yourself together!" She shouts back at me.

Her shouting suddenly causes Silver to notice us.

"Forget it, I screwed up. I always do."

"Don't say things like that."

"Says you! You can go ahead and save someone with a broken back!"

"Yeah, and I struggled in doing so. I went through so much pain to do that, I'm a living, breathing, imperfect being to. I can't do everything, it's not like I'm some god."

Silver walks up to us, anger still evident in his eyes. Now I'm scared.

"Lad, she's right yer know."

"I saw everything, Scroop did it, he tried to frame you. I know it, what is with you? Do you not trust me or something?"

I'm hurt by this, of course I trust her, and I care about her. I really do, why would she think such a thing? To be honest, I haven't done much to prove I trust her recently.

"You have way more talent than I'll ever have." I mumble turning away from the two of the,

"You listen to us, Jim. You've got the makings of greatness in you, but you've got to realise it and, use it how you will but, stick to it, no matter what." She says, with nods of approval coming from Silver. She could inspire the hearts of the masses.

"When the time comes you get the chance...to really test the cut of your sails...and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there...catching some of the light coming off ya that day." Silver says, finishing Beth.

I wrap my arms around them both, they're the only people who believe in me. I couldn't wish for any two better people.

"Erm, Beth, can I ask you something, in private?" I ask her.

"Of course, you can." Silver politely leaves smiling to himself, I wait till he's left to ask her it.

"Erm, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Are you the girl who saved my family at the Benbow?"

"You're James Pleiades Hawkins, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then, I did. I did save your family. Funny enough, I've been confused about that for as long as you."

I hug her again, she's been the blessing I needed and she was right in front of my nose the whole time.

"Thank you, for everything." I say, I don't want to let her go.

"It's ok. You didn't need me in the first place. You said so yourself."

"I need you now."


End file.
